The Hogwarts Prank War of '77
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are sent into the past by a potion gone wrong. To 1977, to be exact! There they meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, and start causing chaos. SiriusFred rivalry! PreOOTP GeorgeJames friendship! SBRL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Oh, lighten up, George! When have you cared about rules?," asked Fred, dropping the doxy egg into the cauldron and smiling as the potion turned the exact right shade of blue. 

"I don't, but this is dangerous, and...and...Illegal!," cried George, holding a hand up to stop Verity as she walked in, about to say something. "Not now, Verity."

"But it's very important, Mr. Weasley!," Verity said impatiently, pouting. George sighed and allowed Fred to tell her to continue as he searched for the Acromantula venom for the potion. "We've got two men at the door insisting that they're from the Ministry, saying they're here to check out your products for safety."

Fred sighed, getting to his feet and pulling his robes off the back of the chair and putting them on, heading for the door, George right behind him.

mwmwmw

Fred frowned as the man lifted a Shield Hat from the shelf, examining it closely, then heard a crash from the upstairs lab. His eyes widened and everyone looked up.

"Your experiment!," cried George in horror, and they both ran upstairs.

Upon approaching the door to the Weasley's lab/apartment, they could see a faint blue mist seeping out from under the door. George gulped and grabbed the knob, opening the door.

There was a flash of green light, then the twins were gone.

* * *

**Crappy prologue, I know, but I'm half-asleep and running on birthday cake, black raspberry ice cream, and lemonade, so it's all I've got/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

Fred groaned, sitting up. "Where are we?," he asked his twin brother groggily, and they heard a woman's voice. 

"Oh, goodness! Anthony, they're awake!," the woman exclaimed, and the Weasleys looked up to see an auburn-haired woman with hazel eyes standing over them, looking worried. "Are you two okay? My name is Alasta Potter, and this is my husband, Anthony. Who are you?"

The twins glanced at each other. Either they were in the past, or very far in the future. "Er...I'm Fred, and this is George. W-We're distant cousins of the Weasleys, but we go by Fred and George Weasley," Fred explained, hoping this would work. The dark-haired man, "Anthony", who stood behind "Alasta", smiled.

"Oh good, they're just Weasleys. For I moment I thought they might be Muggles. After all, you manage to take in Muggles most of the time anyway, Alasta," Anthony said. The Weasley twins grinned.

"Heh, we're not Muggles," said George calmly, and there was a sudden crash from the next room and Anthony swore loudly.

"JAMES! SIRIUS!," he roared, hurrying off. The Weasleys blinked and looked at Alasta, who chuckled warmly.

"Sorry, my son and his friend are home for the Christmas holidays. They go to Hogwarts, and are in their seventh year. James is my son, and Sirius is a run-away who happened to have befriended James when they first started Hogwarts," she explained, and the Weasleys nodded. "They're pranksters, and Anthony hates it."

"We told you, it was an accident, Andy!," cried an annoyed teenage voice that the twins would recognise anywhere, despite the youth in it.

"Don't you _'Andy'_ me, Sirius! You and James clean up this room. NOW!," roared the voice of Anthony Potter.

"But, Dad...!," whined a third, much more melodic voice.

"Your mother has guests, and you disturbed them! Don't make me send for Walburga!," cried Anthony, and both of the other two voices gasped.

mwmwmw

"Prongs, mate, your dad is evil," said a teenage Sirius Black as he and his best mate James Potter entered James' room, which was completely covered in ash and soot from the miniature explosion they'd tried. The two handsome teens were also covered in a thick layer of ash, but neither seemed to care as they boredly took out their wands, waving them and siphoning the ash into them.

James sighed, jumping down onto his bed. "So, who do you think the guests are?," he asked, examining his nails calmly.

"No doubt a bunch of stuffy old bookworms or something," said Sirius, frowning just as an explosion and a wave of laughter rang through the house and James' dad went running past the room. The best friends looked at each other and quickly ran for that room as well.

mwmwmw

Fred and Alasta were roaring with laughter as George stared ruefully at the large burn mark on the floor by the door. "Why did you guys do that?," he asked his twin and their savior.

"You can't expect us not to have a bit of fun, can you?," asked Alasta, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye and getting up. Anthony and two dark-haired boys burst into the room and Anthony looked scandalized at the burn on the floor.

"HA! I KNEW THE GUESTS WOULD BE COOL!," shouted one of the dark-haired boys, who was obviously a young Sirius Black.

"Liar!," exclaimed the other boy.

"Shut up, Prongs!," hissed Sirius, and the twins looked at each other in surprise, jumping up from their chairs.

"Did you say-"

"-Prongs?!"

"Yes, yes, I did," said Sirius, looking confused. "And I'm Padfoot. 'Oo are you?"

"Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinairre. We're big fans of you two," explained George as Fred proceeded to grovel at Sirius and 'Prongs's' feet.

* * *

**Read and review, suckers!**

**-throws cookie points at people-  
**


End file.
